


Red hair, pale skin.

by deetoxicity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deetoxicity/pseuds/deetoxicity
Summary: A fill for a prompt I received on tumblr: Pydia/Daddy Kink in 300 words or less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt a lovely anon left me in my tumblr (same username as here) inbox. Bare in mind, I've never written Pydia nor anything worthy of posting. I hope this is okay and I didn't terribly butcher any ideas you had xD

 

Lydia should have known, really, she should have.

When Peter had suggested something 'fun', her brain should have sounded the alarm bells - anything considered fun by Peter Hale was something that should be examined closely but never touched. Hands moving from where they were placed above her head, she examined the situation in the few seconds she was able. Peter was slotted, face first, between her legs, the stubble on his chin leaving a delicious burn on the inside of her thighs.

He'd been at this for an hour now, alternating between mouth and fingers and he hadn't once allowed her to come. "Please," she whined, teeth sinking into her lower lip as another wave of pleasure caused her thighs to tighten.

"Please, what?" he stated for what felt like the millionth time causing Lydia to whimper in frustration, his fingers moving down and over her clit to slide into her tight heat. "Please, what, Lydia?" he repeated, fingers curling up with a flick of his wrist eliciting a cry from Lydia, her stomach taut with effort to find her release before he pulled back once more.

She was so close, had been for an hour now and every time she felt herself falling over the edge, he'd pull her back with a cruel smirk and ask her to 'beg like a good girl'. "Please, Please," she started, tears leaking from the corner of her shut eyes. "Daddy, please!" she gasped as Peter slipped another finger into her and finally, finally thumbed at her clit, sending her into a freefall of pleasure, small mewling sounds leaving her as she shook.

"Good girl. Next time, daddy won't be so forgiving." she heard distantly.


End file.
